


Shake Trip and Fall

by pearl_o



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-17
Updated: 2005-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser doesn't like kissing Ray when he's been drinking, but Fraser does a lot of shit Ray doesn't like, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Trip and Fall

raser was the best designated driver ever. Which was funny, because most of the time Fraser was a pretty sucky driver in general. Usually Ray couldn't sit there in the passenger seat for more than a minute or two before it started to drive him crazy and he had to snatch the keys back and switch seats with Fraser. Maybe Fraser was a better driver when Ray was drunk, or maybe when Ray was drunk he just didn't give a shit. Either way it worked out good. He could just close his eyes and rest his head against the nice cool window and trust Fraser was going to get him home. Eventually.

Ray didn't drink much, mostly. This was partly because he'd figured out about the time he turned twenty-five that he'd already done enough stupid crap to make up for practically the rest of his life, and it was also partly because he was pretty bad at it. Most of the time he got really friendly for a little while and then he fell asleep in weird places.

Last time he got drunk he ended up breaking into the consulate and falling asleep in the hallway outside Fraser's office. When he opened his eyes Fraser was nudging him with his foot and looking down at him all concerned-like. Fraser had driven him home that night, too, and put him to bed -- which had given Ray all sorts of ideas, because the other gospel truth about the equation of Ray plus alcohol involved horniness. But Fraser had just brought him home and left, and Ray had fallen asleep again, this time in his bed, which his back really appreciated in the morning.

Ray still wasn't sure exactly what he said to Fraser that night, but he was willing to bet it was pretty stupid, because when he asked Fraser about it, Fraser just shook his head and said it wasn't important. Ray was pretty sure Fraser-important was different than Ray-important, anyway. Like how Ray didn't care about caribou, but they sure as hell seemed to play an major role in Fraser-land.

Tonight Ray wasn't really drunk, though. More like pleasantly buzzed. He cracked open his eyes again and sneaked a peek at Fraser. Fraser had both hands on the wheel, staring seriously ahead at the road in front of him. Ray thought about groping his thigh, but he kept his hands to himself instead, tapping his fingers against his own leg in time with the thump of the windshield wipers. There'd be time enough to touch Fraser when he got home: Ray had plans.

Ray climbed out of the car carefully when Fraser parked. It had been clear when he left his apartment earlier, but it wasn't just dark now, it was pouring, and Ray was still just wearing his jeans and t-shirt. It wasn't that far to walk till they were inside the apartment building, but it was long enough for the chill and shock of the water to wake him up some, clear his head a little.

He wasn't really drunk, so he didn't have to lean on Fraser or keep touching him on the way up the stairs, but he did it anyway, because it was fun.

When Fraser opened Ray's door and let him inside, he started to say something. It started with "Ray--" but Ray wasn't sure what was going to come after that, because that was when he pushed Fraser back against the wall, and then Fraser shut his mouth with a snap and looked really surprised.

Ray pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it down on the floor and kicked the door shut behind him with one foot. Fraser was still giving him a weird look, so Ray kicked off his shoes and popped the button on his jeans. "Come on, Fraser," he said, grabbing Fraser's hand in his and pulling.

"Ray, what are you doing?" Fraser said, as Ray dragged him along. He was using his real calm voice, the soothing one he used with the kids and the crazy folks.

"What the hell do you think?" Ray said, and then decided not to let Fraser try and answer that. "We're going to my bedroom so you can do me."

Fraser said his name again, still in that stupid tone, but they were at the bedroom now, so Ray let go of him and started working on squirming out of his jeans and shorts.

He managed it, finally, and he pushed them away from him with a little kick of triumph. When he turned around to check out how Fraser was doing, Fraser was still fully dressed and staring at him like he'd lost his marbles.

"What's your problem, Fraser? Get with the program," Ray said. He plopped down on the bed and lay back, spreading his arms above his head. "Come on. Fuck my brains out." He closed his eyes and waited.

After a couple of seconds, Fraser said, "Ray, I think you've had too much to drink."

Ray didn't open his eyes, but he spread his legs a little wider.

"Honestly, I think you'd be better off getting some sleep, Ray."

Ray hissed a sigh out through his teeth. "I'm not that wasted, Fraser. Are you really going to punish me for having a couple of goddamn beers tonight? Because that's not buddies. I've _never_ left you hanging, not one fucking time--"

It was Fraser's hand that shut him up, wrapping around his cock and stroking and making Ray forget any reason he could ever have for being pissed at Fraser. Fraser was the best friend a guy could have. Fraser was a god, especially when he leaned over and did that thing -- yes! like _that_! -- with his tongue.

"So we on the same page now?" Ray gasped out, and Fraser didn't say anything, but his hands were on Ray's hips and his mouth was on Ray's balls, so Ray figured that was all a yes. He brought one of his hands down to Fraser's head, just stroking there, and Fraser pushed his head back against Ray's palm, and then back down again, licking all along Ray's dick.

Ray wrapped his hand tighter in Fraser's thick hair -- that was one of the first things he figured out, having sex with Fraser: Fraser liked it to hurt a little. Fraser liked having his hair pulled, Fraser liked getting bitten, Fraser liked it when Ray pinned him down and didn't let go. Fraser liked all of that, but he never said a damn word. Ray'd had to figure it out all on his own, the same way he figured out anything about Fraser that was worth knowing.

Ray braced his feet on the bed, breathing out in harsh pants while Fraser sucked his cock down. Ray was going to come soon, he could feel it -- he'd been waiting for this all night, even when he was back at the stupid party, when he was having his damn beers, flirting with any girls who'd look at him, just to show stupid, smug, irritating Fraser -- God, yes, Fraser's mouth was so damn sweet around his dick -- just to show him that Ray Kowalski was nobody to fucking take for granted.

It made a kind of sense at the time, but Ray couldn't remember why. He pulled Fraser's hair again, tugging it hard this time, and Fraser made a low noise around his dick and Ray came his brains out.

When he opened his eyes, Fraser was kneeling next to him on the bed, staring at him and frowning just a little. He was still dressed, Ray noticed. Ray bared his teeth at him and stretched out again lazily. "That was great. You ready now?"

Fraser frowned some more, and Ray narrowed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. He was just about ready to argue with Fraser some more -- he could do that all night long if he had to -- but Fraser opened his mouth and said in a low rough voice, "We need -- supplies." He leaned over the side of the bed to rummage through Ray's nightstand. After a moment he straightened up, holding a tube of lube in one hand. "Condoms?"

Ray blinked at him for a second, and then he caught up. "Uh. Bathroom. In the drawer."

Fraser nodded once, quickly, but it looked more to himself than to Ray. He disappeared from the room and Ray yawned and shifted to get more comfortable and waited.

When Fraser came back he was down to his boxer shorts, and he climbed up onto the bed again and kneeled next to Ray, dropping the stuff next to Ray's head. Ray grinned up at him.

"You," Fraser said, slowly and softly, "are a very irritating man," and then the tube was open and Fraser's slick fingers were at Ray's asshole. Ray groaned and thumped his head back on the pillow, feeling Fraser make his way inside.

Maybe it was the orgasm or maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just lying back and letting Fraser do everything, but Ray felt lazy and relaxed and calm all of a sudden. Everything felt good, and he trusted Fraser was going to make it even better, but there was no hurry, not now that Fraser wasn't going to pussy out and leave him. Ray moved back and forth on Fraser's thick fingers, just letting himself enjoy it. All day long at work today Fraser was Mr. Polite and Stuffy and Canadian, all patronizing and impossible and annoying, but even when Ray was fighting the urge to punch him he still trusted Fraser with his life. With everything. Fraser was the guy to turn to.

After a while Fraser's fingers left, and Ray made an annoyed noise, and then he opened his eyes because Fraser was manhandling his whole body all over the place.

"What the hell--" Ray started to say, but then he was realized he was sitting in Fraser's lap, practically, his legs on either side of Fraser's thighs and Fraser's hard-on poking him in the hip, while Fraser kissed his throat. And Ray wasn't so slow that he couldn't figure out what Fraser wanted here -- because Fraser couldn't just _say_ "Ray, ride my cock," no. That would be too easy.

Ray took a deep breath and lifted himself up, bracing himself on Fraser's shoulders while he settled back down slowly. Fraser was holding his dick steady for him, and Ray took him bit by bit, in between each deep breath. Fraser's other hand was tight around Ray's waist, and his face was resting by the crook of Ray's neck. Ray could hear him breathing heavy, too, and then his cut-off moan when Ray had him all the way inside.

"Christ on a bike," Ray said, breathlessly. Fraser made a grunting noise as he thrust up for the first time.

It'd been a long time, a really long time, since the last time Ray'd done this, and he'd been wanting it, yeah, been thinking about Fraser doing this to him, but it was still strange, being connected like this, feeling Fraser's cock inside of him. _Strange_, unexpected -- but not bad strange, not at all, and that was him and Fraser in a nutshell, wasn't it?

"Uh," Ray said, and then Fraser's arms were around him, pulling in closer, tight and fixed, and Fraser was moving steadily, his cock makes all these smooth little movements, deep and shallow and circular and constant and strong inside Ray over and over, and Fraser was still kissing his neck, sucking and licking all along his shoulders and collarbone, too, and Ray said, "Uh" again and then "God, Fraser, yeah, go for it," while he moved with Fraser, rocking lazily up and down against Fraser's thick cock.

Fraser made another quiet noise, muffled against Ray's skin, his hips still in that slow perfect rhythm. God, Fraser. Ray'd been an ass to him all night long at that fucking party -- Ray was an ass a lot, so he had gotten good at noticing when it came around again -- and Fraser was still here anyway, fucking the hell out of him.

Ray brought his hands up to Fraser's head, till he could tilt it up towards him. Fraser looked up at him blankly, with his wet red mouth, and Ray wrapped his arms back around Fraser, too, and kissed him.

Fraser was a little stiff beneath him and after a couple seconds Ray remembered that Fraser didn't like to kiss Ray when he'd been drinking -- Fraser never drank himself, he didn't even like the taste of booze, let alone drunk people. But Fraser did a lot of shit Ray didn't like, too, all the time, so Ray figured they could call it even. And Ray was a fucking _great_ kisser, anyway, drinking or not. Fraser would thank him for it later.

And yeah, after a minute, Fraser relaxed, and he was kissing Ray back, getting into it. Ray made a pleased noise and scratched his nails down Fraser's back. Fraser gasped a little and he stiffened again, his hands going tight on Ray's ribs and holding him tight while he came.

Ray collapsed into a heap on the bed; he was halfway asleep even as Fraser pulled out and started cleaning up. He opened his eyes again when he heard a noise, and Fraser was standing mostly dressed by the side of the bed.

"Fraser -- do you wanna sleep here? You can sleep here." He patted the mattress next to him vaguely. His voice sounded sleep-muddled, too. "It's nice. Comfy bed."

"I have to return to the consulate. Diefenbaker needs my attention." He set something on the nightstand. "I brought you some water. You should drink it before you go to sleep."

"Yeah, okay," Ray said, yawning. "You gonna take the goat? You can bring it back tomorrow. I trust you. Also I know where you live."

When Fraser smiled it looked more like a real smile than any of the other ones Ray had seen all day. "All right, Ray. I'll bring it back tomorrow."

Ray heard the door shut behind Fraser before he finished the water, and then he set the glass back down and fell asleep.


End file.
